


Cupcakes and boxes

by Deanpala



Category: Jeklly and Hyde, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: BOXES, Birthday, Cupcakes, Gen, I love my son, hes stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: It's Hydes birthday and theres a totally not suspicious cupcake just laying there.





	Cupcakes and boxes

Rachel had been trying to drag and trick Hyde into participating in some party she set up to celebrate his birthday, but he didn’t _WANT_ to, he just wanted to run around and get drunk and be _FREE._

But now he was glaring into the middle of the hallway where there was a cupcake under a box held up by a stick with a string attached.

“How stupid do they think I am, this much to obvious, it is a thousand injuries borne against me, they will rue the day the insulted me. Well? Do you have an explanation for yourself?”

Unsurprisingly the cupcake did not answer back.

“Stop looking at me like that I won’t fall for it. I’m very smart you know, I went to school for many years. I have brought the greatest evils among mankind.”

There was a long moment of silence and then the sound of a box falling. Rachel and Jasper came around the corner.

“Did- did he really- “

“Oh my god.”

“FUCK YOU, IT’S RED VELVET, I CAN’T SAY NO TO THAT.”

Rachel snickered.


End file.
